beau gosse à la maison égale problème
by isoumi
Summary: bon alors si par le plus grand des hasards arrivait dans le lycée de sakuraplus précisément dans sa classe un correspondant Australien plutot mignonque disje!ÔoÔ!vachement mignon!et que par un autreça fait beaucoup d'hasards la.. il devait habiter pendant


**alors voila je m'appelle sakura...chuis une fille normale...a part peut ètre cette couleur de cheveux rose bonbon qui me colle a la peau depuis ma néssance?..--..j'ai 17 ans..et je trouve que les mecs ne servent ABSOLUMENT a rien!!!..ma vie est tout a fait banale jusqu'au jour ou je vais appendre une nouvelle qui va changer ma vie...**

**pov sakura**

**bip bip bip bip biiiiiiiiip!  
'tain..--...foutu réveil a 2 balles... ...  
Et hope!un allé simple contre le mur...à rajouter sur la liste des courses..--"...réveil...  
Bon il doit ètre 7h00...bon peux encore dormir 5 minutes...--...  
5minutes plus tard  
ZZzzzzZzzZZZZzzzz...zzz(lol)  
dans mon état second j'arrive à entendre quelqu'on monter les escaliers...ça doit ètre ma mère...enfin j'espère...que c'est pas the monster... "(vous découvrirez plus tard qui c'est..mouhahahaaaa!!XD)  
...:Sakura!allez debout !!!et tout de suite...!!!tu vas ètre ENCORE en retard!!!**

**sakura:...zzzzZzzZZZZZzzzZ...maman...zuste...5..piti..minuteeeeuh..ZZzzzz**

**mère exaspérée:sakuraaaaa...**

**sakura:en grève...**

**mère:et bien le gréviste permet moi de te dire qu'il est 7h30 et que tu pars a 7h40...ce qui te fait 10 minutes pour te préparer...**

**sakura:c'est bien...(temps que ça monte au cerveau..--")  
QUOI????!!!!!tu délire????!!!ÔoÔ**

**mère j'ai que ça a faire..--..et me parle pas sur ce ton!allez dépèche toi pour une fois!!**

**ma mère par...monde cruel..TToTT...pourquoi chuis toujours en retard???  
bon je prends mon uniforme l'enfile rapidement c'est que chuis une pro pour ça maintenant! je comence à descendre les èscaliers quand...je remarque quelque chose ...ma jupe...elle est mini!!!!ÔoÔ...bon ok c'est une mini jupe mais la elle est mini..mini...si je me penche on voit ma culotte ...la honte..TToTT...ironie du sort ma mère a lavé l'autre..(uniforme)..  
mais qui a bien pu faire çaaaa!!!!!TToTT...chuis ptète somnonbule de temps en temps mais pas au point de découper ma jupeeeeeeeeeeeeuh!!!!!!  
attendez...je crois savoir qui c'est.. .  
je me dirige vers la chambre d'ayu..ma petite coeur.qui a 6 ans...alias the monster...et la qu'est-ce-que je vois sur son lit????!!!des sciseau et des bouts de ma povre ptite(trés petite)jupe.. o !!!!**

**sakura:AYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!sale monstre!!!!!**

**mère:qu'est-ce-qui se passe sakura???ayu a fait quelque chose?**

**sakura énervé:non non..elle a juste découpé ma jupe pour en faire une mini ou plutot dirège extra mini jupe..!!!!**

**mère:c'est vrai ayu?**

**sakura marmonant:j'ai que ça a faire..--..mentir..**

**ayu yeux de cocker:bah..euhhhhhhhh..**

**mère:oh!c'est juste un accident...elle voulait etre gentille!**

**sakura:nous n'avons point la mème valeur de "gentille"..--**

**mère:tiens je suis sur que c'est pour que t'ai ENFIN un copain!!!**

**sakura:..mouais..mouais...--..et j'en ferai quoi de ce machin tu peux me le dire?  
mère:sakura tu es vraiment désespérente...UU...mais bouge toi un peu tu es déja en retard!**

**ayu:t'es en retard!t'es en retardo!!**

**sakura:toi le machin qui gesticule dans tous les sens comme un makake on ta rien demandé!ayu:bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**

**mère:sakura!!!**

**je me dépèche de partir ..j'entends au loin les réprimendes de ma mère..et gnagnagna..--..me soul avec ça...les mecs ça faient pot de fleur c'est tout..--.c'est fait pour combler le vide!.mais merde il est déja 50!!!!  
c'est la big cataaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
j'arrive après 20 minutes de marche a mon lycée...EN RETARDDDDDDDDD!!!!TToTT...encore un fois...  
je cours et j'arrive enfin devant la porte de ma classe...j'ai histoire..déja que c'est assez barbant et ennuyent mais avec un prof aussi motivé que kakashi..--..vous imaginez?  
bon j'entre en trombe dans la classe**

**kakashi:haruno..--...encore**

**sakura:je sais...--**

**kakashi:vas t'asseoire a ta place...--**

**je partis donc sagement(elle a assez fait de connerie aujourd'hui...) m'asseoire a ma place a coté de tenten...  
tenten:t'es grave franchemnt..--**

**sakura:c'est po mwaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**naruto:quand mème ...le prof il était la lui...c'est la 1° fois dailleurs..on a du lui dire que les cours commencaient a 6h00 du mat...o!!!hahaha!!!**

**sakura:jvous dis pas la cata ce matin!!!la chose attaqué..**

**tenten:le retour de the monster...**

**sakura:elle a**

**kakashi:sakura!au tableau!**

**sakura:...--...ok...marmonantça ce fait pas de couper la parole aux gens..tsss...je vais donc au tableau...prends la craie mais la fais accidentellenment tombée...je me baisse donc et la j'entends des sifflements...au non..TToTT...j'avais zappé le problème de la juuupeeeeeeeuh!!!monde cruel!!!TTTT...je sens d'ici leurs regards pervers!!!grr!!ça m'énerve!!!  
je me retourne lentement prends la brosse pour nettoyer le tableau et le balance de toute mes forces sur le gars au 1° rangs avec un sourir pervers qui bavait tellement q'il aurait fallut nettoyer avec une serpillère..--**

**gars:AÏE!!!!MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI????!!!**

**sakura...gore dark vador qui fait trés peur:non juste tré...énervé...**

**pov normal(je sais en plin milieu..mé moi..je ne sui pa normal...lol)**

**kakshi qui avait vu le scène etait légèrement déstabilisé..:bon bon ...calme!je voulait vous dire quelque chose..mais je ne m'en rappele plus..."""""**

**naruto:c'est pas nouveau ça m'ssieu...--"**

**...5 min...  
...10 min...  
...15 min...plud tard..**

**kakashi:ça y est je men rappelle alors nous avons le grands bonheur d'accueillir demain un jeune homme venue tout droit d'australie ...un correspondante quoi...--  
il habitera chez l'un de vous pendant un mois!dailleurs c'est**

**filles:KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!il est mignon???il a quel age???il a une copine???**

**kakashi..--":tenez une photo**

**il leur donna une photo de lui apparament et cette bande de furie se jetèrent dessus comme au rugbit(chais pu commetn ça s'écrit""")**

**filles:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!trop beauo!!!!!!**

**kakashi:--"..bon comme je disais**

**filles:dites c'est vraiment lui????**

**kakshi commençant à perdre patiente...:non c'est le pape bein sur que c'est lui!!!!donc...je**

**fille:chez qui il va habiter???????!!!!dites!!!!**

**kakashi montant sur un table:bon vous allez vous la fermer oui!!!!!**

**tous:ÔoÔ**

**kakashi:bon comme je disais!il habitera pendant 1 mois chez ...haruno sakura**

**sakura qui elle papoter mis du temps a comprendre la situation**

**salura parlant a tenten: donc je te disais qu'elle avait pris les sciseau et..QUOI?????????ÔoÔ**

**kakshi:--" un problème?**

**naruto:ba oui mssieu..il est australien?**

**kakashi:...oui...--...**

**naruto: donc il parle australiens!!!et nous on n'a pas appris l'australien!!!!!**

**tous... "...**

**sakura:pitié naruto dis moi que tu le fais expret..--**

**naruto:bah..non..**

**sakura: "...EN AUSTRALIE ILS PARLENT ANGLAIS!!!!**

**naruto:..oooooh..ÔoÔ**

**sakura:et puis c'est quoi ce délire????je vais pas hébergé un pot de fleur chez moi!!(la raciste a parlé..UU)**

**kakashi:..pot de fleur..?**

**sakura:et pui moi c'est a peine si je sais former une phrase de 3 mots en anglais..TTTT...  
regardez les pouf pouf girls elles,elles veulent bien!**

**pouf pouf girls:OUIIIIIIIIIII!!!o**

**kakashi:..--"...j'ai peur pour sa survie...**

**sakura:et puis pourquoi chez une fille????!!!!c'est un mec après tout!!!!donc il doit aller chez un mec!(trés logique en effet mais moi chuis pas logique..XD)**

**kakashi:...c'est pas de ma faute!c'est le diresteur qui a fait ça..--...plus basil devait avoir bu..--"**

**sakura:QUOI????!!!!ON A UN DIRLO ALCOOLIQUE!!!!NAN MAIS çA EXISTE LES ALCOOLOS ANONYMES... .**

**kakashi:de toute façon c'est décidé!pas la peine de raler!**

**sakura:...je rale pas je proteste...--..nuance...**

**pov sakura(j'adore changer touts les 2 minutes..o)**

**nan mais j'y crois pas!!!!il ne manquait plus que ça.. ...ma mère va ètre enchantée...ma soeur va tomber amoureuse ..et.moi...je serais comme une con .. ...monde cruelTToTT**

**tenten:mais mssieu vous dites que vous avez peur pour sa survie avec les PPG(pouf pouf girl)...euh...avec sakura...je crains fort qi'il aie une vie TRES courte...UU""**

**naruto:...ça se voit ...vous ne connaissais pas sa face caché!!!!**

**sakura:naruto?**

**naruto:oui?**

**sakura:ferme la si tu veux pas passer tes prochains jours dans un lit d'hopital...--**

**naruto:ok...ok...""""**

**sakura déprimée:c'est quand déja qu'il arrive?**

**kakashi un grand sourire:...demain...**

**fin du chapitre!!!!!mon 1°...c'est mervélleux c'est fabuleus c'est fantatique  
alors vous aimez oui?non?merde..--?  
ze sui contenteeeeeeeeuuuuh!!o  
bizzzzzzz  
PICE & LOVE  
isoumi ou la fégnasse ou la sadike avec un grand K**


End file.
